


Will You Be Mine?

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 15:37:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Will You Be Mine?

“Why are you looking at me that?” you asked, watching as Spencer’s eyes bore into you. After dinner, which you got together for every Friday, you started to help him clean the dishes. The water had sprayed back into your shirt, soaking you to the skin from the chest up. 

When you looked at him, you noticed the way his lips parted ever so slightly, how goosebumps traveled over his entire body, how his eyes became darker as they scanned over you. A 20-something year old virgin, you weren’t used to people being sexually interested in you, but the way he was looking at you made you think just that. You hadn’t even been kissed yet. “Spence,” you said, the cool air from the apartment hitting your dampened shirt and causing you to shiver, “What are you looking-”

Closing the space between you, he wrapped his arm around the small of your back and gathered you to him, pressing his lips to yours as a warmth you’d never experienced radiated from inside you. Whenever you’d seen kissing in the movies, it was in a grand setting surrounded by music and tons of people, but this…feeling Spencer’s lips against yours, in the privacy of his apartment, with nothing but the other’s slight moans to fill your ears…this was better.

For a moment, not knowing exactly what to do, your tongues battled for space in the other’s mouth, but after a minute, you placed the dish you were holding on the counter and wrapped your hand around the back of his neck. Your hands glided down the sides of his neck as you brought your tongue out to bite down slightly on his upper lip. “Spence, I…”

He stopped immediately, wondering if he’s overstepped a line. “I’m sorry. Did I…?”

“No,” you said, correcting him and stealing another quick kiss before continuing. “Just…where did that come from?”

A slight rush of air huffed out his nose as he laughed. “I’ve wanted to do that for a long time. I just haven’t had the guts until now.”

“Well…” you replied, wondering whether or not you should tell him that not only hadn’t you had sex, but this was the first kiss you’d ever had, “You should probably know that I haven’t had sex before…” You touched a finger to your lips, more to feel his kiss rather than to point it out to him. “That kiss was the first one I’ve ever had.”

His eyes went wide at the confession and you were pretty sure that you’d lost him right then - that he was going to pull away. “Really?” he asked. Just curious, not accusatory. When you nodded again, he grabbed your face in his hands and deepened the earlier kiss before pulling away. “I hope that lived up to what you expected.”

“More than,” you laughed softly. Leaning in, you licked at his upper lip and pulled him toward you. As the single kiss turned into more of a heated session of lips and teeth clashing against one another, you felt your core tighten for him. God, you wanted him. You weren’t dating him, but…did that really matter? “Spence…” He’d started to slide his hand under your shirt and you wanted to go inside, but he took as a sign that he was overstepping his bounds and stood back. A sigh nearly escaped you when his touch lifted from your body. 

“I’m sorry,” he repeated.

You reached out for him and pulled him back into you, wrapping your legs around his waist as he stepped toward you. “Will you…will you be my first?” The question seemed to take him off guard, so you continued, trying in vain to clarify yourself. “I know we’re not dating and if you’re not comfortable with it that’s totally fine, but when I was in high school, I had so many of my friends saying how much they regretted their first time because the guy ended up being an asshole, but…if you were mine…I know I would never regret it.”

Spencer tangled his hand in your hair and lifted you up against him as he carried you inside. “Are you sure?” he asked, laying you down on the bed like you were a precious piece of china. 

“Yea,” you said, sucking in your lower lip. Within a few minutes, you had pulled off your top and he’d grabbed a condom from his night stand drawer. His hand floated over your skin, tracing the lace of your bra. As he went down your body and traced the lines of your jeans, you pulled his belt from its loops and leaned up to kiss him through the fabric. 

The second you pulled away from his length, he came to hover over you and kissed down the slopes of your breasts until he removed the lace from your body. “You are gorgeous,” he said. “And thank you for trusting me to be the one.” 

“You’ve never given me a reason not to,” you replied, pulling his hair gently as he kissed down your body and toward your core. “You’re my best friend.”

Smiling, he reached under your bottom to shimmy you out of your jeans and panties. He sighed against your core when he saw how ready you were for him. A slight choked groan left you at the feel of his tongue against your slit. Again, until now, you had only imagined, and the way you were feeling, what he was doing, the moment in general, was everything you’d ever imagined.

Every nerve was on fire in the best way possible. As his tongue slipped in between your folds, you heard him growl against you, sending a small shockwave through your skin. You were grateful he was focusing on you, but all you wanted right now was him inside of you. Nothing else, not even the magic of his mouth was enough. “Please,” you said, looking down to where he was lapping at your center. “I need you…now.”

He could see the desperation in your eyes and came up to swallow your pleas with his mouth. “You have me,” he whispered, quickly slipping the condom on and pressing himself to your entrance. 

When he slipped inside, you arched your head back and he stilled himself to ask if you were okay. “I’m fine,” you breathed, desperate for him to be closer than was physically possible, “Just take me.”

Slowly, he started to move inside you, watching as the emotions and feelings played across your face. Considering this was your first time, you weren’t going to last very long. “Oh my god, Spence,” you choked, crying into his neck. “I need to come…make me come please.”

He grabbed your hand, which was grasping onto the headboard and brought it down between you as he continued to thrust. With his hand over yours, he began to massage your clit, moving it around gently as he thrusted into your wet heat. As your orgasm began to crest, he left your hand to continue on your own. The tears stung your eyes as your back arched off the bed. “Look at me,” he said, caressing your cheek. You hadn’t even realized you’d closed your eyes until he spoke. 

The second you opened your eyes, his heated gaze met yours and you cried out, your hand still against your core as your legs wrapped tighter around him. “Fuck,” you cried out. You’d barely noticed that he’d come too until he collapsed at your side. 

“Worth it?” he asked, noticing the smiled on your face.

You couldn’t help but chuckle. You’d never been high before. But you imagined that this is what it felt like. You nodded and rolled into his embrace. “Totally worth it,” you said. “Thank you.”

“No need to thank me,” he said, kissing your nose. “I’ve wanted you forever.”


End file.
